The present invention relates to an oiler and more particularly relates to a pneumatic oil lubricator which can activate or stop the pneumatic oil pump automatically when the oil output, such as an oil gun, is switched on or switched off.
Conventional pneumatic oil lubricators comprise a pneumatic motor and an oil pump. A drive shaft of the motor is driven to rotate by compressed air. The rotating drive shaft can drive the interior vanes of the oil Pump to rotate for pumping oil from an oil reservoir to an outlet oil gun via oil hoses.
Since the oil pump will continue functioning even when the oil gun is switched off to close the outlet, the conventional pneumatic oil lubricator should comprise a pouring-back apparatus with safety valve which enables the oil to flow back to the oil reservoir in order to prevent the oil hoses from over pressured.
Practically, even the outlet oil gun is switched off, the conventional oiler, that is the pneumatic motor and the oil pump, will continue work. It is so boresome and inconvenient for an operator, who is operating the oil gun, to get back to turn off the oiler because it is always a long distance between the oiler and the oil gun. However, if we leave the pneumatic motor and the oil pump to actuate when the outlet is closed, it is properly wasting the power source.